In general, portable terminals including a smart phone and a tablet Personal Computer (PC) provide diverse useful functions to a user through a variety of applications. The portable terminals are changing to a device that can use various types of information to provide diverse functions including a voice call function. In particular, the portable terminals provide an editing function for editing content including text.
The portable terminals providing an editing function can edit a word included in the content. Particularly, in order to edit a specific word included in the content, the portable terminals receive a selection of the specific word in the content, erase the specific word according to a user request, and receive from a user, an input of another word that will replace the erased specific word. However, in the above-described editing method, the specific word is edited through various operations including receiving the selection of the specific word, erasing the specific word, and receiving the input of the new word, thereby inconveniencing a user.
Thus, a new editing method that can provide convenience for a user is required.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.